Like a Prayer
by Risu Hime
Summary: Thinking of the time leads to thinking of how long I have been coming here and going through with this, week after week, and year after year. It’s been 3 years; 3 years since our fateful meeting and I can’t deny it, I have loved every single minute of.


_**This can be read on its own as a Oneshot but this is a somewhat sequel to my other Oneshot, Tippy Toes. Many people asked for a sequel and this is all you're gonna get 'cause I really can't force something that isn't there. :p Either way thanx for reading!!**_

_**Here is a link to the first Oneshot : .net/s/5238155/1/Tippy_Toes**_

_**WARNING: CONTAINS VERY GRAPHIC MATERIALS AND DIRTY/ INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon Stories or characters. Nor do I own the song, Like a Prayer by Madonna.**_

**

* * *

**

**Life is a mystery**

I sit in my car staring at the clock on my radio; it says I still have 7 minutes before I am supposed to be at the club. Thinking of the time leads to thinking of how long I have been coming here and going through with this, week after week, and year after year. It's been 3 years; 3 years since our fateful meeting and I can't deny it... I have loved every single minute of it. It's funny how things can start out as a feeling, a dark needing look, or single dance. Thinking about him, is a mystery, why we still kept this up after all this time is a mystery. It's a mystery as to how things would have worked out if he wasn't married, or a prominent figure in society. Although to me, the biggest mystery is why, why did he choose me? Or maybe asking how he knew to choose me was the real question.

**Everyone must stand alone  
**

I sit back more comfortably in my seat and glance at the time again; it reads that I have 3 minutes left. I begin to gather my make-up and put it in my purse after checking over my appearance a final time. I think to myself that even though he is married and I am not, and probably never will be, I don't feel alone. Everyone assumes I must be lonely, but once again I am not. All I have to do is get through each day till I can see him again and thoughts of him are all I need. I exit my car, locking the doors and make sure that no one is following me. It's not likely that any one was, but I'd rather not take the chance when it might mean putting us at risk of exposure. I make my way just inside the doors and scan the crowed for his beautiful expressive eyes. His normal spot is empty and I feel a strong sense of disappointment when I begin to think that he's not going to make it. It doesn't happen often, but when it does it's hard for me.

**I hear you call my name  
**

"I found you Serena" A deep husky voice whispers into the shell of my ear causing me to at once jump from being startled and become flushed with anticipation. I turn to face the voice, replying, "Oh Darien! You gave me quite a fright!" I can't help but feel exhilarated whenever he says my name; even after all this time it makes me body react in ways only he is able to produce.

**And it feels like home**

He chuckles darkly before asking, "Why, Serena? Because you weren't expecting me or because you were afraid I wasn't going to be here?" At hearing this I don't even try to hide that fact that the latter was much more frightening than him sneaking up on me could ever be. I really don't know what I would do with myself if he just stopped showing up all at once; I think that it would be quite possible for me to die if I never got to hear him call my name again. It just felt amazingly right when he said; it was always just a name before it graced his lips. Now it was something more, something that belonged completely to him.

**When you call my name it's like a little prayer**

He backs me up against the wall and begins to nuzzle my neck before whispering, "I missed you Serena. These weeks seem to be just getting longer and longer, while our meetings, shorter and shorter." Hearing him confess that to me and caress my name again sends shivers up and down my spine. As much as I love his touches, I love my name falling from his lips even more. Throughout the week I'll replay his voice saying my name over and over again inside my head; it's like a silent worship every time you utter those 3 little syllables.

**I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
**

Before we come too wrapped up in a corner we skip the dance floor and head straight to the back rooms available for purchase. We had straight to our normal room and are barely inside before his lust glazed look falls upon me, practically ravishing me where I stand. And then it begins; his ever wondering hands roam all over my body; pinching my nipples, caressing my sides, even dipping low and running a finger along the edge of my skirt and panties. This causes my abdominal muscles to flinch slightly and my knees to grow weak. Not being able to stand not doing some of the touching myself, I fall to my knees with a slight thump. I look up at him with a mischievous twinkle in my eye as I run both my hands over his straining khakis. I can feel the heat of his hard cock through the material causing me to lick my lips before undoing the buttons and unzipping him. I just love the deep groan Darien lets out as my hand wraps around his throbbing length. Casting him one more evil little wink, I tease the tip of his cock with my tongue tasting a few drops of pre-cum that have started leaking, a taste that is uniquely Darien's. Pulling the pants all the way to his ankles, I use one hand to pump and the other hand to fondle his sack. After teasing for a few minutes by dragging my tongue and wet lips lightly up and down his length, I know what he wants by now even if he won't say it. Moans and groans are typically the only things I get from him but I give in anyways; I start to suck on the soft head before taking more of his velvety hardness into my soft wet mouth. Unable to help himself, his hands wind into my long blonde hair; they guide me up and down at the pace he wants me to move at. Which is currently a fairly fast once; I'm bobbing up and down letting my teeth grazing him in only the slightest sense of the term. For most, if not all, teeth are a big "No-No," but for Darien it was an immense turn on to be reminded that he can trust me enough not to use them on him and that I'm trusting him not to get too carried away while thrusting deep into my oral cavity. I feel him rapidly reaching the edge of release and manage to pull away before he gets there. At this point we both strip ourselves in the fastest manner possible and make our way to the bed.

**In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
**

I quickly lay back upon the bed as he hurries to align himself with my dripping wet entrance. I glance at the clock on the far way; it's already midnight. Our meetings have been getting later and later over the passing years; this particular meeting actually taking place earlier that than some of the previous ones. Any and all thoughts fly out of my head as Darien's thrusts himself forward, filling me to the hilt. "God, Darien! That feels sssooo good." I manage to moan out before my breath begins to fall in short, rapid pants. He wastes no time in picking up the pace tonight; there are no leisurely strokes, or teasing thrusts. We both need it too much tonight to waste time with that; instead, tonight's meeting is hard and fast paced. Stopping for a moment Darien pulls out and flips me on my back before ordering, "Get on all fours, I'm going to take you from behind Serena. Do you like that? When I take you hard and fast, Serena? 'Cause I know I do. I just love watching your little ass giggle every time I pound you." I gasp out loud and do as I am told; my vaginal muscles heavily clamping up at the words coming from my lover, getting me even wetter in the process. He's gotten so much more talkative over the years, and boy does he have a dirty mouth. Although I'm beginning to suspect that talking like that is a sort of release for him; this supposed proper man with his perfect life and perfect family would never say anything like this where the judgmental members of society could hear him. He wastes no time in continuing to reach for the ultimate pleasure, the much needed release for both of us. I can feel it burning now, more than before, that little pool of heat just waiting to be released. I also know that Darien is close to; his thrusts become jagged and erratic, his body taking control over the motions of our love making.

**Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there**

"Oh Serena! Oh god!" Darien yells just before hitting my sweet spot and sending me careening over the edge of bliss. I moan loudly while my body gyrates with pleasure and my pussy milks his cock for all its worth. Unable to hold out against my onslaught he thrusts a few more times and joins me in our own little heaven.

**I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice**

Darien falls down next to me and pulls me close while we try and catch our breath. "You are amazing Serena." I notice him whispering through my satisfying sex induced sleepiness. I think to myself that it doesn't even matter what he says, just his voice alone is enough to make me feel content. I will always and forever know his voice; I have come to love every aspect of it. I know many people may think it's odd that I don't say that I love his body, or his intelligent mind; well don't get me wrong, cause I do, but he speaks too little. It's when he does talk that makes me love it; the tone of it, the passion in it, and most of all the honesty. He never has to guard what he says, or how he says things, and I know that he means everything. I'm practically asleep by this point; Darien's lying calmly next to me while tracing random patterns across my arms and tummy.

**Feels like flying  
**

He leans next to me, lips to my ear, and says, "I love you Serena." This brings me back from the land of rest; I open my eyes and look up into his. I can see every emotion possible swimming in his sea blue eyes; my heart speeds up, and I feel love induced exhilaration run through me.

**I close my eyes, oh God I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
**

He lays his head upon my breast, right above my pounding heart. He closes his eyes, body relaxing; sleepiness wars with giddiness before I follow suit and close my eyes again before thoughts of our situation filter through the elation. It took him two and a half years before he confessed that; I hadn't even said it yet. I think we were both afraid of what would happen when we did; things were too complicated as well as us knowing that saying things like that could be dangerous to our sanity. It was that happiest day of my life; nothing could ever compare to knowing that this amazing, wonderful, and handsome man loved me. He had laid his heart bare to me and given me a power over him that no one else did.

**Heaven help me  
**

And heaven help me; I loved him back just much.

**(chorus)**

Like a child you whisper softly to me  
You're in control just like a child

I don't know if he knows it, but he completely owns me, heart, body and soul. He's the only thing ever running through my mind; every thought is tied to him in some way, whether I wish it to be or not.

**Now I'm dancing  
It's like a dream, no end and no beginning  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
**

It's still hard to believe that I'm with him like this; I feel as if I am floating through a dream. One that I wish would never end.

**Let the choir sing  
**

When I lay in his arms, all my cares are chased away and nothing remains but happiness, love, and peace. After three years of being Darien Shield's lover, I feel that I could face the harsh society as his mistress. I know he would never do that to his wife, Rae, or his children, but if they were to talk, I know my love for him could easily withstand the evil gossip.

**(chorus)**

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery

Even if this is all we have, weekly one night stands, I wouldn't trade them for the world. To have to give up you, your voice, everything, would be too much. There would be no point in continuing on with life; I wouldn't kill myself, but my soul would die, my body left as nothing but a husk of my former self. There is no way of know why we ended up together, or why we have made it this far, but I am not one to complain, so I will take it as I can.

**Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
**

Even if I can't shout to the heavens how much I love Darien, I will cherish and care for the knowledge that I am and will be as long as he'll have me, the lover of the rich, respected, perfect man known as Darien Shields to the rest of the world. No one will probably ever know or suspect that the flawless man the people see is the beloved of I, Serena Tsukino.

**Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there  
Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
**

We are each other's other half, the missing puzzle piece of the lives we live, and the shadow to the mask we show to everyone else. We can only be truly ourselves with one another.

**It's like a dream to me**

All these thoughts plague me until I close my eyes a final time and fall into a dreamless sleep beside my eternal lover; hoping to never wake.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yay! All finished! This one took me a while to get down… I kept getting interrupted by the stupidest little things along the way! Any ways I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**I would really love it if you could take just a second to write a little review. Even a few words would be high appreciated!**_

_**Please Read and Review!**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Hime-chan 3**_


End file.
